


to dine by your side is such a heavenly way to dine

by andiownyousomuch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiownyousomuch/pseuds/andiownyousomuch
Summary: Amon didn't like spicy foods.





	to dine by your side is such a heavenly way to dine

**Author's Note:**

> About a scene in TG chapter 114.

“Mild again, First Class?” Akira asks, as Amon is sitting by her side in the cafeteria of CCG’s quarters, a plate of curry in his hands.

“I don’t like spicy foods.”

He accommodates himself on the bench. Then, Akira says, “Everything’s an experience. Try the spicy one,” and _shoves_ a spoon of the spiciest curry he’s ever eaten in his mouth.

_It burns._

Drops of tears emerge in the corner of his eyes.

 _“W-Water!!”_   Amon gulps down the whole glass of water in one shot; it’s not enough. “Y-you always order this spicy…?!”

Amon barely registers Akira’s words, having a _déjà-vu_ of a similar experience he had before with her father; _they are really alike, aren’t they?_

His thoughts are interrupted by her laugh. Its sound is like the swaying of a wind chime, announcing a cool breeze in a hot summer afternoon.  Amon can’t help but look at Akira. Her voice carries a light that expands to the rest of her features, making her eyes crinkle and her lips curve into a smile, and her laugh, instead of relieving the burning in his throat, makes him even warmer.

He had seen Akira smiling other times – a hint of irony, a smirk, sometimes a smile out of politeness.

But this smile isn’t anything like he had ever seen before. Unintentionally, like seeing through a half-open door, he gets a glimpse, for once, not of top academy student, Rank Two ghoul investigator nor Mado’s daughter; but of his partner, companion, friend, and the knowledge of it settles inside of him – this smile is _his_ smile.

_So you can make a face like that…_

“Your face just now,” Akira says, between laughs, “it was classic…”

“D-don’t make fun of your superior!”

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes, not sounding sorry at all, pieces of laughter still in her voice.

(He could listen to that sound forever.)

With each passing day, little by little, Amon discovers new things about Akira. ( _she hates him, she visits mado-san’s grave every week, it’s his fault it’s his fault it’s his fault he should have been there, she has good analytical skills, solid knowledge of quinques, an excellent fighting ability, she really hates him, she can’t hold any alcohol, she still mourns her father, she blames herself for her father’s life and he wants, more than ever, to take blame for her father’s death, so maybe the loss is easier for her to bear, she’s beautiful, sometimes he doesn’t know whether she is joking or is being serious, her cat hates him, her food is tasty, she likes spicy foods, her laugh has the sound of wind chimes, her smile is –_ ) He doesn’t comment about it to anyone, not even Akira; he keeps them like a secret or a treasure, something precious that he has to protect.

Tongue burning with strong pepper, fire in his throat, warmth inside of his chest, Amon finds himself thirst for her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese wind chime is known as "fūrin" (風鈴), it's usually related to summer.


End file.
